Stuck
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Maggie and Henry get trapped in a shed. Manry. Oneshot.


A.N.

* * *

Well well well. I have gotten a few requests for a Manry fic... so let's give this a shot. Sorry angel2 mabye next time.

* * *

**Maggie's POV

* * *

**"Hey Henry, Can you come help me with this?**" **I yelled from my spot in the shed. Henry and I had be the unlucky students to be chosen to clean out the Museums oldest shed. Mostly because we were the only students caught up on grades and museum work, well besides Jasper, and he was working with his dad cleaning out files.

"Yeah sure Mags," Henry said jumping down for one of the piles. I said shed, but it was really an out building. Full to the ceiling with crap, crap, and more crap. It didn't help that the ceiling was only 10 feet high.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I can't pull this rope out," I said tugging on the rope again.

"Kay give me a sec," He said while he did some weird buddist monk zen thingy and pulled the rope. It was weirdly hot...

He tugged on the rope and it came free. Unfortunately so did the rest of the pile. An old TV rolled down off the top of the pile headed right at me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. Something hit me knocking me too the ground, but it wasn't from the direction I was expecting...

I opened my eyes slowly to see Henry on top of me. He must have pushed me out of the way. Again, hot!

"Th-th-thanks," I stuttered trying to keep my blush under control.

"It was the only thing I could do. I hope you don't mind." He said getting off me.

"Mind! I'd be dead if it weren't for you." I said brushing the dirt off my shirt.

"You wouldn't have been in danger if it weren't for me," He said looking down cast again.

"Argh! Let's not go through this again. If it's anyone one's fault its mine, because I asked you to pull the rope." I said putting my hand on my hips.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to take it further, but he shut it deciding better.

"Let's just move this stuff out of here," He said starting to dig through the pile.

I looked around trying to find the door, it seemed darker in here.

"Oh no," I said sitting down.

"What?"

"The door," I said putting my head in my hands.

"What about it?" He asked, sometimes...

"It's behind that," I said pointing to the pile of crap that had almost killed me.

"Great, give me a minute," He said as he started to dig into the pile.

I sat back and started to think, Henry would get us out in no time anyway. I thought back to a the conversation Dad had with me after the whole Sputnik escapade. He had wanted to know if there was anything going on between me and Henry...I wasn't about to tell him the truth, so I said Jasper had asked me to help Henry...um...adapt to his new environment. Dad let it go, for now.

I took out my phone and checked for bars, none. Go figure, it never works when you need it too.

"No luck," Henry said sitting down.

"What do you mean?" No luck? Couldn't he do his ninja thing?

"An old ice cool box thingy fell in front of the door." He said.

"Refrigerator, Henry, it's called a refrigerator." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well that's a stupid thing to call it. Why do they call it that?" He asked as he looked around looking for a way out.

"I have no idea...What are you doing now?" I asked as he climbed up and hung upside down from the celing.

"Trying to get a different perspective." He said where he was hanging.

As he hung there I couldn't help but be reminded of a certain scene from Spiderman... I stood up and walked over to him. His eyes were closed like he was mediating. _What are you waiting for Maggie! If your going to kiss him do it already!_ Dang I had a pushy mind.

I leaned forward, and placed my hands on both sides of his head. I kissed him, and he just stood-er-hanged there for a minute. He finally took initiative and started kissing me back. It was weird in a good kind of way. I finally stood back to get a breath.

"What was that?" He asked breathlessly, as he swung down from the beam.

"That was a kiss Henry," I said blushing and standing back. God, did he not even know what a kiss was.

"I know what a kiss is Maggie. I mean what was that about?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Well you see there's this movie, and in this movie there was this scene. Where the hero got to kiss the girl, and it was kinda like that." I said looking down and away. Lamest explanation ever.

"I see," He said sitting down.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah... could we maybe do that again?" He said looking back at the refrigerator.

I blush and looked away again, "Yeah sure."

Just as we were leaning in again, I heard knocking at the door...errr..refrigerator.

"Hey anyone in here?"

"Jasper?" We yelled back.

"Yes, it is I. Why, may I ask, is there a refrigerator in the door way?" He yelled back.

"Long story, but we're kinda trapped. Help us out of here please!" I yelled.

"Don't you have Henry?" He yelled back.

"Yes, but you know he's not Superman. Right Jasper?" I yelled.

"I know!" He argued back.

"Hey Jasper, I need you to push the refrigerator hard as you can, on three." Henry yelled.

"Kay," Jasper yelled back.

"One...two...three," He yelled as he pushed sideways. The refrigerator move back and promptly fell over. Showing a surprised Jasper standing in the door way.

"Hi," He said as he helped us out of the shed.

"Thanks...Crap is that the time! I have to go help with the Mesopotamian exhibit." I said as I walked away, hoping to avoid embarrassment.

I faintly heard Henry ask, "Jasper, what is a movie?"

* * *

REVIEW!

Okay that was weird... I'm much better at Jaggie fics...


End file.
